


Erotic Novels

by whatacunningboy



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Novelist, Bottom Charles, Calm Down Erik, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Charles Xavier - Freeform, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cherik - Freeform, Emma Frost - Freeform, Erik Being Cocky, Erik Lensherr - Freeform, Erik You Slut, Graphic Novelist Charles, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Imaginary Erik, Logan Howlett - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Michael Fassbender, Past Relationship(s), Raven Darkhölme - Freeform, Raven being overprotective, Raven is a sister, There will be sex, Top Erik, Women Being Awesome, Workaholic, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacunningboy/pseuds/whatacunningboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier is a erotic graphic novelist and is famous for his character--Erik Lensherr. He does not get out much, but that changes when Erik is magically made into a real human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post that I made:  
> http://little-nya.tumblr.com/post/100433032538/hannibal-twerks-on-pumpkins-cherik-artist-au
> 
> I deleted the post on my blog, so I had to go find the reblogged version of it. Oops!  
> All of this is reread by me and edited by me, so the mistakes are mine and mine alone.

            It was a long night. Charles had spent three hours trying to get Erik’s penis to the correct length because—those damn fans—noticed everything about Erik’s penis. Erik Lensherr was Charles’ very own sex character that he slaved over night and day trying to get every detail perfect—from the veins on his dick to the dimple on his ass. Charles was an “A” class pervert who knew everything about Erik’s sex life.

            However, his own was not so lucky. Charles could not recall the last time he actually had sex with another human being (he had mostly vibrators or flashlights to do his bidding). Sometimes Charles thought that it was because of the fan-base blowing up with the sudden rise in geekdom and had Charles slaving away at a nearby window and a pen in hand. Instead of going out and actually getting some.

            Charles lifted the final paper up to the light. He took off his glasses and looked at the drawing. His head began critique his own work: _is the penis right? The penis has to be perfect, if the penis isn’t right, you’re going to have a fit in your hands. When’s the last time you actually saw a penis that was not yours? You got to get out more, Charles._ He put down the page and rubbed his eyelids. His brain was started to sound like his sister.

            He stopped for the night. He rubbed his hands together and went over to the bathroom. The water he splashed on his face was cold—it was enough for him to wake up a little more for the night. He went to his room to grab his phone. Maybe he could call his sister—Raven—to go get a couple of drinks. He needed to see some dick before he went back to drawing some more (knowing him, he probably would go back to bed with the vibrator and flashlight). The phone rang a couple times before Raven picked it up.

“What’s up, Charles?”

“Hey, love, was wondering if you want to go out with me?” Charles twisted the cap to a water bottle, “I’m done with Erik for tonight.”

“Sure, I can go pick you up in fifteen minutes.”

            Charles hung up the phone and began to get ready. He washed his face and decided to put on a navy blue v-neck with a light brown cardigan over it. He finished his outfit with jeans and some dress shows. He scavenged the kitchen for food—something quick just to hold him up for a couple of minutes until Raven decides to get something eat. He ate a piece of bread with Nutella when he heard the doorbell ring.

“Ready to go?” Charles nodded and followed his sister out of his apartment. They linked arms together and walked out of the building. Raven had a mischievous smile on her face and knew exactly where she was going to take her brother.

 

 

 

            They walked into the dark lit shop. Charles was a little skeptical about the entire situation, but let Raven have her with it anyhow. A woman wearing completely white outfit and blonde hair came from the inside of the shop. Charles could hear Raven’s astonishment when she saw the woman.

“What brings you in today?” The woman smiled and looked at Charles from head to toe. It was so easy to miss, but the woman chuckled and looked at Raven in the slight second she saw him.

“My brother needs a love charm!” Raven pulled Charles, “He has no luck in love and has not been laid in like forever!”

“Has he tried the gay club on Ave. 6?” The woman laughed lightly when she saw Charles’ glare, “This is a charm that will bring him sex and love.” Charles rolled his eyes, when Raven took it and showed it to him.

“Raven, this is all bollocks! If it was that simple then why don’t people carry this around all the time?”

“Oh, because it does not work for everyone.” The woman replied, “I hope it does for you though, since you have a very talented and active imagination for sex.” Charles furrowed his eyebrows, “Famous erotic novelist, Charles Xavier, right? I would have thought that you had more of a sex life than anyone. Since your books are so very detailed.”

“He hasn’t been laid in a year!” Raven chimed in and looked at the different charms through the glass. Charles kicked her slightly, “It’s true!”

“Well, I hope that this will bring you luck.” The woman pulled Charles’ hand and placed it inside, “Free of charge—think of it as a gesture of good faith.”

“Thank you?”

            Raven asked for another charm, but this time it was charged.

 

 

 

            Charles groaned as he lifted himself out of bed. He didn’t even get drunk last night (even though he wanted to) because he had to draw some more later that day anyway. He knew for a fact that he could not draw on a hangover. Last time he did that, Erik looked weird—especially his dick. He went into the bathroom and stopped before he could even go inside.

The shower was on. Why was the shower on? Charles tried to remember— _did you bring Raven home last night? Did you get drunk? Maybe you did, Charles… you know what happens when you draw and hungover?_ The water turned off and he could see the silhouette of someone familiar. It was not a woman, the shadow of the well-endowed dick made sure of assuring that. The curtain slid to the left and Charles almost stumbled back. He rubbed his eyes and pulled his glasses from the counter.

“Good morning, Charles.” The man’s smile was wide with teeth rather sharp looking. He had piercing blue steel eyes that could make anyone look twice. Charles stood there awestruck, “I wanted to surprise you with some breakfast, but I guess I was a little too loud.”

“Duh, uh… um” Charles cleared his throat, his eyes jumping from face to dick.

“What? Like you haven’t seen it before.” The man chuckled and dried his hair, “Do you have an extra toothbrush by any chance?” Charles turned to look back at him, “As much as I love the taste of your cum on my tongue, I would rather clean my palette before eating.”

“Who are you?!” Charles took a step back as the man walked forward.

“I’m upset you don’t recognize me. We did have a rather magical night. You moaned my name so sweetly… it was unbelievable.” The man felt  familiar to Charles, however it was hard to actually pinpoint who he was. Charles walked backwards as the man made his way further out of the bathroom, “Sad, even my creator does not know who I am.”

“C-creator?” Charles tripped back onto the couch. There was nowhere to run or hide. The man placed his hands on either side of Charles and leaned forward. He grabbed the page that laid on top of the cushion.

“Yes, creator.” He lifted the page to his face, “Erik Lensherr, your creation.” Charles’ eyes dotted back and forth from the man’s face and the page. The image was a match—this man was the exact replica of Erik Lensherr.

“You-you’re Erik? Erik Lensherr?”

“Yes…” Erik leaned in and brushed his lips on Charles’ neck, “The one and only.”

            Charles’ body shivered at the sudden contact, but he kicked up, hitting Erik’s balls and cock—that glorious cock, that he learned to love and hate and also made his career. Erik fell on Charles when he felt the sudden pain. Charles pushed Erik off of him and he stepped back from the groaning man. His brain thought quicker than his body at this point: _what the fuck did you do Charles Xavier?! How the fuck did you drag this hunk of a man back to your apartment!? This is not Erik Lensherr, sure he looks a lot like him, but he’s missing the dimple on his arse—oh wait, that’s it isn’t it…?_ Charles looked around the room to find some kind of identification for the man. He found some jeans he did not recognize and pulled the wallet from inside.

            It was true. The man currently in agonizing pain was Erik Lensherr—the sex machine from his graphic novels. Charles sat by his desk and glanced at the man. _How the hell could this happen?! Maybe I’m on some kind of trip… No… but, how? This isn’t even possible…_ Charles’ attention was taken from him when Erik began to get up from the floor.

“If you try anything funny, I will kick you again!” Charles warned and stepped back.

“I promise I won’t!” Erik sat on the couch with his legs wide opened, “I did not know my creator was so… prudent.”

“I’m not prudent!” Charles tried not to look down to Erik’s junk, “I’m just… I don’t like to be assaulted…”

“Not according to your graphic novels.” Erik winced as he moved slightly.

            Charles noticed that he might have gone too far with the kick and went to the kitchen. He grabbed the bag of peas inside and made a mental throw them away after they were done. He grabbed a shirt of his and went to his room for some of his underwear. He figured it might work as some support since Erik was larger than Charles.

“Here,” Charles gave him the stuff, “Put on the underwear and place the pea pack on your dick once it’s on.”

            Erik did what he was told. The underwear was tight, but it helped with the pain slightly. Charles sat in front of him and scanned him from head to toe. He was genuine article—Erik Lensherr was in his living room (currently in pain). He figured he should take some photographs before Erik vanishes or something.

“How did you get here?”

“I don’t remember…” Erik sighed when he felt the relief, Charles handed him a water bottle and some ibuprofen for the swelling, “One moment I was about to do this gorgeous Russian man, next I’m next to a gorgeous British man.” Charles blushed slightly and glared at him.

“Don’t make me hit you again.”

“Is the truth hard to hear, sweetheart?” Erik’s chuckle was deep and somewhat intimidating for the young novelist. He never knew he created such a harlot of a character, “Anyway, I suppose I’m not going to be doing much for a while and I’m starving.”

“I don’t have food here. The only thing I had in the fridge that was edible is that bag of peas, which I don’t want anymore.”

“Why?”

“It’s been on your cock.”

“You loved my cock last night.” Erik smirked, which made Charles turn completely red. Charles threw him a book across the room—Erik laughed at the cute reactions of the man.

“I can order take-out.” Charles got up to look for his phone. He dialed the takeout place and ordered. He thanked that the owner actually opened a little earlier than the rest of the places around Charles’ apartment and they did delivery services.

            Charles knew exactly what Erik would like. It was weird to order for a character that he created—a part of him wanted to embrace the new discovery and interview the man. Bask in the glory of him and take pictures like a parent leaving their child at school. But by the looks of it, Erik was somewhat of a jerk. He made moves on Charles that made him feel uncomfortable. He asked for food without a “please” or “thank you.” Sure, Charles was providing it, but still Erik should know. Charles sighed and put down the phone. He went back to Erik and rubbed his temples.

“Do you have clothes?”

“No, just the one I was transported with, which were jeans, underwear, and socks.” Erik moved the pea bag away from him, since it lost its coldness.

“Okay… my clothes would fit tight on you… but maybe…”

            Charles got up and headed to the door of his apartment. Erik slowly lifted himself off of the couch and followed Charles. He was knocking on the door of two apartments over. Erik watched him from back in the apartment—Charles smiled slightly at him with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Logan Howlett, who was an ex-boyfriend of Charles, opened the door with a groggy face and a cigar in mouth already. Charles knew for a fact that his cigars were the one thing he did not miss.

“What?” He leaned against the doorframe.

“Um… I was wondering, if you had any clothes that might fit my friend…” Before Charles could even point, Erik had made it to the doorstep.

“Erik Lensherr, pleasure to meet you.”

“Erik Lensherr? You mean, Charles’ fantasy man?” Logan smirked at Charles. He found it humorous because Charles was always a bit of a geek and Logan knew that it was a matter of time until Charles made his way to one of those comic-cons where there would be hundreds of cosplaying, Erik Lensherr, that Charles could take home.

“No! He’s just-he’s an enthusiast!” Charles laughed nervously, his hands growing sweaty and he shifted from foot and foot, “Aren’t you?” Erik furrowed his eyebrows, but was not going to out Charles.

“Yeah, enthusiast.” Erik chuckled, “My real name is… Michael…” Logan’s eyes shifted from Charles and Erik. He knew for a fact that there was something else between them than just a quick fuck. Since Charles turned red just from the mere presence of the other.

“You want clothes?” Logan resumed the original request.

“Yes, my friend… um… forgot his at home… and the ones he was wearing got paint all over it!” Charles hoped that it Logan would fall for it.

“He even got paint on his underwear?”

“What…?”

“Those are yours. I’d recognize the pattern from across a football field.” Logan pointed out the very brightly coloured underwear Erik was wearing. Charles had forgotten Logan had known about those.

“No! Um… I mean… yes? It was a… a reference stuff that I was doing… for my novel!” Charles hoped that would work.

“Right…” Logan figured that he made the smaller man suffer enough, “I’ll see what I can find.”

            Logan pushed the door aside and let both men walk into his apartment. It was a lot cleaner than Charles had expected. Logan was not the type to keep a very clean apartment—Charles usually cleaned a lot of it back when they dated. Logan came out with some jeans and a white shirt.

“The jeans might fit, but I doubt the shirt will. I’m a lot bigger than you, bub.” Logan handed it to Erik.

“I’ll make it work.” Erik eyed him, he knew that there was tension between Charles and Logan. He wanted to know more, but not enough to make himself do something stupid, “Did you two date before?”

“Yeah, before he decided to close himself off from the human world and draw penises for the rest of his life.” Logan sat down on the couch.

“That-that’s not true!” Charles interrupted, “Er-Michael, you should go change.” Logan pointed towards the bathroom. Erik obeyed his order. Not because it was his creator, but because he had respect for him.

“So, you’re dating your fans now?” Logan leaned forward as Charles sat in front of him.

“No, he was just… I went drinking with Raven last night; I must have stepped in it.”

“Or stepped on you…” Logan mumbled, “He seems like your usual type—he actually looks like your character, but I bet that’s why he says he’s Erik.” Charles pretended to laugh, “Hey, I’m not judging! That’s why I said he was your fantasy man, everything you draw is just a fantasy you’ve got hidden and too prude to make into a reality.”

“Right… I’m not prude!” Logan shrugged.

Charles sighed with frustration. He hated being told what his novels were based on; all Erik did in the novel was adultery and BDSM, stuff that Charles was not into. He was a romantic, someone who believed in a happily ever after and leave corny little notes in each other’s lunches. Once he was intimate with the other person, he could see himself getting freaky in bed, but nothing until then. Erik came out with the white shirt tucked into the jeans that fit a little loose, but not enough to completely fall down.

“Well, I miscalculated your size, bub.”

“I’m a lot bigger than what you give me credit for.” Erik chuckled slightly. Logan found him amusing—somewhat annoying, but amusing.

“I’m going to need those back when you get clothes of your own.”

            Charles and Erik made their way out of Logan’s apartment. Logan starred at Charles as Erik teased him. He missed teasing the smaller man like that. Actually, there were a lot of things about Charles that he missed. He closed the door and knew that Charles was someone he had to let go of. He saw the way he looked at Erik and the way Erik looked at Charles. He could see right away that the two were slowly, but surely falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. (︶ω︶)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concentration in his apartment was nonexistent; all Charles could hear was grunting in the next room and Charles knew—oh he knew—who it exactly was. Erik Lensherr was doing pushups with one hand and no shirt. He put his pencil down on the desk and pushed his chair back. The grunts, the thought of sweaty skin, and a man with a perfectly shaped penis was in the room next to him.

            Charles rushed his hands through his hair as he began to draw out the outline of his next page. The concentration in his apartment was nonexistent; all Charles could hear was grunting in the next room and Charles knew—oh, he knew—that Erik was doing it on purpose. Erik, with the perfectly shaped penis and the body of a god—probably was not jerking off, but Charles knew that he was grunting through his exercise on purpose. He put his pencil down on the desk and pushed his chair back—the chair screeched against the wooden floor boards. The old lady down stairs would nag him again when she saw him. The grunts, the thought of sweaty skin, and a man with a perfectly shaped penis was too much for Charles and could not concentrate at all on his novel. Charles got up and walked to where Erik was.

            Erik was no longer doing pushups, but he was doing pull-ups—either way the grunting was unnecessary. Charles leaned his shoulder against the wall and waited until Erik was finished. Erik’s muscles stretched and contracted as he lifted himself up and his skin glistened in the light that entered the room. The young novelist was not sure if he should stare or if he should bring out a camera to keep it as a reference. Charles cleared his throat once he saw that Erik was nowhere near done.

“References Charles?”

“No, I just want you to keep it down,” Charles’ face began to turn slightly red “I can’t concentrate.”

“Wow…” Erik let go of the pull-up bar and began to walk towards Charles who felt like his glasses were going to fog up anytime with the heat he was radiating—the heat that Erik was emitting was not helping either, “Or should I go outside?” He whispered in Charles ear.

“I am going to kick you in the balls again…”

“Oh… jealous…?”

“Stop!” Charles covered his face with his hands. Erik chuckled and moved away from him.

“I will stop.” Erik smiled and picked up the towel from the floor, “And remind you that, I’m available anytime you want.”

            Charles watched Erik walk into the bathroom. He closed the door and let Charles wallow in his own embarrassment and arousal. The young novelist threw himself on his bed and rolled in it for a while with whines and complains—loud enough to satisfy himself, but low enough so Erik would not hear them. Charles was aroused by Erik on various occasions—it had been three weeks since he had appeared in his apartment and Charles never thought he could be more sexually frustrated than before.

            He went back to his drawing desk and tried to focus once more, but it was futile. His mind drifted to the man currently taking a shower in his apartment and it got worse. Erik sung in the shower. Charles never—in a million years—would have thought that Erik was the type to sing in the shower. He never really drew him doing so or even thought about it. His voice was a bit muffled over the noise of the shower and the walls, so Charles pressed his ear on the wall to hear him better. He sang _You Know I’m No Good_ and Charles could not stop but grinning and blushing—Erik’s voice was kind of raspy, but it was nice to hear. Charles supposed that if he were to put his head on his chest that the vibrations would be soothing.

            Then inspiration hit. He grabbed the page he started and threw it away. Charles knew that he had made Erik as a total whore. He slept with who he wanted and whenever he wanted. His readers loved that. A man that stuck to no boundaries and did not care over who the person he fucked was or did—all he cared about was his own sexual release. Charles had given him a background—father left, mother died when he was young, and he was forced to work for himself.

            Charles never really gave much thought to Erik’s character development. He was basically the reader’s play thing that was mostly focused on the different kinds of sex positions Erik could manage to put another person or be put in. However, Charles needed to humanize Erik. He knew that because Erik was a human now. It was weird and cruel to think that Charles needed that factor to make the character a little more than just sex on a stick. However, Charles was done making Erik everyone’s sex toy and no longer cared what his publisher told him about the story.

 

 

 

            Raven walked up the steps to her brother’s apartment—she always tried to take the stairs and not the elevator. Ever since they went out about three weeks ago, he had not even texted her. She knew that his novel was the only source of income that he possessed, but his working habits were getting ridiculous. He needed some sun or human contact. At the club, he did not even bring a guy home. When he was in college he was famous for getting anyone in bed—he slept with the biggest virgin in college and Raven knew because she went to the same college five years later. She checked her phone for any messages from him, before she knocked on the door. She liked giving him the last possible second to text her, so she would not be as mad. But found none.

            She took a deep breath and knocked on his door—more like pounded with her fist, but who really cared? She did not live in the apartment. She heard stumbling and some crashing here or there, until Charles finally opened the door.

“Raven! Hi! I didn’t expect you!” Charles fixed his disheveled hair.

“Yeah… you haven’t called and I was worried that you might be over working again.” Maybe novel working was out of the question. The door was not wide open and he did not offer her a seat inside right away like he usually did. Not to mention his hair.

“No, not over working-!”

“What have you eaten?”

“Take-out, but that’s because-!”

“Move, I brought food to make you. All you have to do is heat it up in the microwave.” Raven tried to push the door, but Charles stopped it, “Charles Francis Xavier, you did not just put a foot in the door?”

“I’m busy!”

“With what?! Work!? You can draw all the sex you want as I make food for you!” Raven pushed the door again and Charles did not budge.

“Raven-! I-!”

“Hey, what’s going on here?” A wave of relief fell over Charles when he saw Logan making his way over to the squabbling siblings.

“Charles is over working and he does not want me to come in.” Raven glared at his brother. Charles pleaded to Logan with his eyes to not say anything about the guy in his apartment.

“He’s not over working. He had dinner with me for the past three weeks. Don’t worry, I’ve been keeping tabs on him.”

“Dinner? You two seeing each other again?”

Raven glanced between the two with a quirked eyebrow. Charles shook his head, but before he could respond Erik laughed behind the door. Raven’s eyes widened and Charles closed the door. It took a second to process what Charles had done. Even when they were children, Charles never hid anything from Raven, so this was somewhat of a shock to the sister. She pounded on the door.

“Charles Francis Xavier!” Logan took out a key with a heavy sigh and opened the door to the apartment. She stomped inside and looked for her brother. Logan closed the door and walked away content with what he had done.

            Charles had pushed Erik into the bedroom, but Erik did not want to stay in there. He wanted to go out of the apartment. For the past, three weeks he had been locked up—he needed some kind of sunlight that was not through a glass. Also, like Raven had said he wanted some human contact that did not have hostility in it.

“Who is this!?” Raven had walked into the room where Charles was currently trying to wrestle with Erik.

“Oh, you must be Raven.” Erik smiled from underneath Charles.

“So, you’re choosing penis over family!?” Raven stormed out of the room and placed the bag of groceries on the table of the living room. Charles chased after her as he tried to fix his glasses, “I was worried about you, Charles! I was literally worried of your health and well-being! I left work early and you know I have a huge project in September, so I don’t have time to actually do this!”

“Raven-!”

“And instead of actually calling or texting me, “I’m okay, Raven” you fuck around with your boy toy!?”

“He’s not-!”

“Boy toy? I have not heard that one before.” Erik leaned against the doorframe of that room that looked out to the living room.

“Who are you!?” Raven turned to him.

“I’m Michael and it’s not what it seems.” Erik chuckled, “I needed some help with trying to figure out the cover to my new novel, so I asked Charles to show me some ideas.”

“Why was he on top of you then? Why was he all-?”

“I was going to answer the door and he tripped over me. When I laughed, he came back inside to hide me in his room. He knew that his sister was going to be concerned over him and lead to some fighting, so he did not want you to see me. But, I was not going to hide and pass up the opportunity of seeing the beautiful Xavier sister.” Raven blushed slightly, “And so we started to wrestle, and thus brings us to here.”

            The entire time Charles was dreading over what Erik might say. The young novelist thought that perhaps Erik might be a dick about things and say the truth or say something that sounded completely off—like hiring a gigolo or something. He watched both his sister eye—almost glare—at each other for a couple seconds. However, Raven seemed satisfied with his answer and turned to Charles as if reassurance to what he was saying.

“So, work? Again?” Charles nodded, Raven rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh, “I brought food for you… Michael, can you cook?”

“Of course, would love it if you stayed to taste it.”

“I’ll take a rain check, like I said, I have a big project soon...” She turned to Charles, “Please, stop over working yourself and text me more often. I get worried.”

“I’m sorry, I will.” Charles hugged her and Raven turned to Erik.

“Please, make sure he gets sleep and is fed.” Erik chuckled and nodded, “Alright, I’ll be back soon if you don’t text me.”

 

 

 

            Charles watched Erik sip on a bottle of beer as they watched the television together. He was starting to over stay his welcome. Sure, he mostly cooked, but it was with food that cost money to Charles or Raven. He did not clean all that often and usually left dish and laundry duty to Charles. The novelist had given it some thought and knew that it was time for Erik to go back in the novel or get a job.

“You need a job.” Charles finally blurted out with the most serious expression on his face, “By the looks of it, you’re not going back into the novel and you have should pay your share of utilities.”

“A job?” Erik chuckled and placed his bottle on the table, “I was the owner of a very high-end bar, how am I going to recreate what I earned here?”

“I know what you worked in.” Charles rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know, but you should look for a job. I’m not used to spending so much in utilities and you’re not really helping around the apartment… just be glad I have not kicked you out.”

“There’s no need.” Erik got off of the couch, “I’ll be moving out once I have a job.” Erik grabbed the coat Charles had bought for him.

“Where are you going?” Charles watched him walk towards the door.

“To find a job,” Erik shrugged, “How hard could it be?”

            Charles was about to tell him that perhaps he should change out of his jeans and wear a suit of some kind. Maybe look a bit more presentable for the job application process. However, he figured the best way to learn is by experience, so he stayed quiet. Erik left the apartment and Charles took advantage of the time to quickly sketch out the new chapter to his novel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. (︶ω︶)


	3. Chapter 3

            No one was really sure if they would or not because of the way Charles made “sinful sex” a good idea. However, it sold out the first week it was published. Erik was a huge hit as a character—a sophisticated playboy that got what he wanted, whenever he wanted—a lot of people’s fantasy man. The stories Charles published were mostly of Erik trying to sneak away from the wife or husband of a cheating spouse or being convinced by an adolescent to have sex with them. There was really no plot to it. Yet, people loved it.

            Charles was the opposite of his famous character. His sex life was non-existent and he could never sleep with so many people a week. He preferred a steady relationship with an individual and be showered in praise. Yet, Charles was kinky in bed—once he was pulled out of his shell, he was very freaky. It could mostly be blamed by his sex crazed days in college, but it changed once he was in his third year of college. Once he was with Logan, it took him three months to have sex with the man (and it was not because of Logan’s size).

            The young novelist had no idea how much time had passed, but he had sketched out at least half of a chapter. He tapped his pencil on the desk and glanced at the door. His brain talking to him once more, but this time about Erik, _maybe he got lost… Way to go Charles! The only solid reference you have and you managed to chase him away!_ Charles shook his head and tried to focus, _what if he found someone to go to bed with? He’s probably having sex with someone…_ That’s when it hit him, _the only possible job he could get is as a gigolo!_ Charles got up from his desk and grabbed his jacket. When he opened the door, Erik was standing in front ready to knock.

“Worried Charles?” Erik smirked, his teeth in a perfect row.

“N-no! I needed more ink…!” Erik laughed and stepped inside the apartment. Charles cleared his throat and placed his jacked where it was after he closed the door, “So… did you find a job?” Erik pulled his jacket and threw it on the couch.

“It was not as hard as everyone makes it out to be.” Erik shrugged, “And no, my job is not in sex.”

“Then what is it?”

“A model.” Erik responded with a pretentious tone in his voice.

“Model? For what? How did you land the job? Why-?”

“Okay, mom.” Erik teased and sat on the armrest of the couch, “I went into a café to see if they were soliciting people. They did not even let me try to apply or anything, when this woman came up to me and asked my name.” Erik chuckled, “Got her number,” he tossed the card towards Charles, “She said she needed a model for her new line of cologne or something, but did not want to use the same guys she had before. She asked me and I said yes.”

“Are you fucking-?!” Charles looked at Erik with wide-eyes, “Why is life-!? This company is no joke Erik! They’re big and either make or break you!”

“I’m not afraid over some modeling.” Erik shrugged.

“Erik, you’ve never modeled before!” Charles turned back to him, “What did you say your name was!?”

“Michael.”

“Michael what?”

“Michael Fassbender.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know… it felt right.” Charles rolled his eyes.

“Erik, you need to be very careful. If my fan base were to find out that “Erik Lensherr” is real they would have a fit!”

“Why? You have written about me being with men and women—fucked and fucking.”

“Yes, but that’s in a fantasy world… It’s different here. The moment they know this story is based on an individual or true, they’ll probably become activist on why I’m objectifying your image and stuff… all the homophobes will probably have my head…” Charles gasped, “And then, Raven! Oh, Raven is the one who would be the leader of it all-!”

            Erik pulled Charles’ hand and embraced him. He noticed the way Charles’ was starting to panic, his nostrils flared and his eyes widened with every thought came into his head. Erik shushed him. His hand playing with Charles’ brunet hair. It was enough to keep Charles still for a moment. His brain or head did not work for a minute and focused on the feeling of being embrace by the arms of his creation.

“I’m not stupid, I’ll make sure to use the alias and hide the fact that I live with the famous Charles Xavier.” Erik’s voice vibrated throughout his body—just like Charles had thought of when Erik was singing in the shower.

“Thank you.” Charles glasses were now a little too close to his face and knew for a fact that they had smudged.

“My first day is in two days, so I hope you can house me until then.” It felt weird hearing Erik use such words and show such manners.

            Ever since he arrived, he was a bit rude. Not to mention he was a bit too touchy with Charles and brutally honest. The young novelist nodded as Erik let him go. The two stopped for a moment. Charles knew Logan was right about Erik—he lust for him to bend him over and fuck him silly. Yet, he did not want to prove him right. Besides, he was not sure how Erik would react. He was his creation—he knew how exactly to pleasure Charles and what would make him beg for more. However, despite what Charles thought of Erik—the character was in love with his creator.

“Erik… I have to ask…” Erik had gone into the kitchen and began making himself a cup of tea. He peeked out to make eye contact with the novelist, “Would you have sex in this world? The way you do in your world.”

“To be fair, you’re the one that makes me do so. It’s your world and I am your creation.” Charles laughed lightly.

“Frankenstein’s monster, I guess.” He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, “I am going to bed. I might have a migraine coming on.”

“Text Raven, before she comes storming in again.” Charles nodded and Erik came out with a mug of tea. He heard Charles’ door click shut and turned on the TV.

            There really was not much to do in Charles’ apartment. He had Netflix and Hulu, but Charles did not really like using it. He would nag Erik whenever it was too loud as well. There were no video games and the only magazines were the sports ones, for references. He got up and walked over to Charles’ work station. It was small—close to the window, adorned with a lamp and lots of pictures of muscles and different poses. Erik chuckled at the few pages that Charles had already worked on.

            He reckoned that he would go through a couple pages and see what kind of adventure Erik would go through next. However, what caught his attention was the introduction of a new character. Charlotte Xander—who had looked awfully like Charles—long brunette hair with bright blue eyes similar to Charles. She wore no glasses, but dressed in sweaters and skirts. Erik picked up only the pages where Charlotte was introduced. The only panel she was coloured in was what made it clear to Erik that it was a depiction of Charles.

            Erik read examined each panel. He did not even go up to the woman, did not even talk to her. Erik was rendered completely speechless—something that no one has been able to do thus far. His hands were clammy, he could not speak, and could not hear anything that was going on around him; even though the barista was calling his name for his drink. Erik placed the pages down on the table and glanced at the bedroom where Charles was in. His expression softened when he thought about Charles’ feelings for a womanizer like Erik.

            The knock on the door made Erik snap out of his thoughts. He opened the door with pages in hand. A woman dressed in all white with a rather—satisfied—look on her face, walked in without the consent of Erik. She glanced around the apartment and then scanned Erik’s appearance. Emma Frost had sold the charm to Charles—the charm that was to bring love and sex to Charles.

“This is a rather, good look for you.” She smirked, “The whole house-husband vibe fits you.”

“What do you want?”

“A reminder of our contract.” Erik glared, “No sex with Charles or I will bring them back.”

“I know…” Erik growled, “But, you’re not keeping your end of the bargain.” Erik placed the pages in front of her, “See, the café, my expression! Everything is on point.”

“It’s a story.”

“Before, they were fantasies. They were… things he imagined—THIS—is not that.” Erik sat on the couch with his head in his hands, “I have no idea what I am going to do if-!”

“You’re such a drama queen.” The women groaned softly, “Leave this on his desk.” She gave him a business card. Her name shined in black ink—Emma, “He’ll think it’s the charm and he will not question anything.”

“If he-!”

“He will not. If you need my help, you know where to find me.” Emma winked and walked out of the apartment. She closed the door and Erik felt his entire body shake with fear.

 

 

 

            The apartment filled with smells of food, something the apartment never witnessed before. Charles, who was barley waking up—shot his eyes open and his appetite opened up quickly. The last time he actually had a decent cooked breakfast was when Raven and him were living together. He pulled the cover off and put on his glasses. Charles stumbled into the bathroom before Erik could actually catch eye of him.

            The novelist could hear Erik singing from the bathroom. He was not loud, but sound carried very easily within the apartment. Once he was outside, Charles crept into the kitchen—cheese omelet, bacon, and hash brown with coffee ready to go. Charles glanced up at Erik without his notice and scanned the entire scene. Never in the two years Charles had been creating Erik, did he think that he was the breakfast cooking type. He cleared his throat and moved to Erik’s eyesight.

            The man smiled slightly and breakfast was cooked. They both sat around the television to eat. Charles placed both of their coffee cups on the table and Erik took the plates of food. Their hands brushed against each other as they exchanged plates. There was an electric charge between the two. Charles searched for Erik’s eyes and when they finally met, Charles smiled a bit shyly.

“Thank you.” Charles took the plate, “I have not had a decently cooked breakfast in a while…”

“You need to learn how to cook then.” Erik turned on the television and took a sip of his coffee, “My mom taught me a couple things before she passed away, but I’m sure you knew that.”

“No… I never really knew you could cook… how can you cook, if I created you?”

“There are certain skills that are there because of the context of the background you gave me, just became natural. You never had to necessarily draw them in or anything.”

            The food was delicious. Charles wanted to have seconds, but Erik told him that it would spoil his lunch. Erik suggested to the novelist to shower and freshen up. It had been a while since Charles had a shower or a bath, like Erik had recommended.

“A bath should freshen you up enough to get new ideas.” Erik suggested, “I’ll draw it for you and I can clean the kitchen.” Charles accepted the offer, but quirked an eyebrow at Erik’s sudden change in attitude, “Then, I can join you when I’m done.”

“No.” Charles knew that there was some sort of incentive.

            Erik laughed as he made his way to the bathroom to get everything ready. Charles went to his room to clean things up a bit, before he began to get things ready for his bath. He threw pages away and laid out the bed. Charles thought about what was going on and how comfortable he had become with Erik so quickly. He figured that it was because Charles had created Erik, but he found it too simple. It took him a while to get used to Logan, who he had known before. Erik knocked on the door of his bedroom and Charles turned to face him.

“Charles…” Erik leaned against the frame of the door and crossed his arms, “Tomorrow is going to be my last day here.”

“What do you mean?” Charles stopped what he was doing. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach because the sudden realization that Erik was a fantasy started to come back.

“I might be in the city, but I have to leave here. I’m not going back into to the novel! My boss demanded me relocating to a closer apartment and I will be traveling soon.” Erik looked down to the floor with saddened eyes. Charles had a feeling that he was lying about it though—the explanation about going back to the novel sounded more believable for some reason.

 “You can stay here, you know?” Charles suggested, “We can rent cabs for you and you can-.”

“No… I have to go…” Erik stopped leaning by the door fram and made his way closer to Charles, “I would not want to lose this job. It’s the first I have gotten without cheating in some manner.” He stood in front of the young novelist and finally looked up from the floor, “But, Charles, before I leave I do have one request.”

“If you make some dirty joke, I am going to punch you.”

“No,” Erik chuckled. He got on one knee in front of Charles. The novelist gasped as Erik took his hand, “Charles Francis Xavier, would you allow me to take you out on one date?”

            The moment was perfect. Charles wanted to pull out his phone and have him do it again so he could get angle shots of the “date proposal.” Erik looked very pleased with himself—while Charles sported a stupid grin on his face. _Xavier, answer the man!_

 “Yes, I will go out with you.” Erik grinned from ear to ear and jumped up.

“Alright, we’re going out after your bath!”

“Whoa, wait!”

“I have the entire day planned out, Charles! And you cannot say no, because you said yes.” Erik turned back for a moment and said, “Your bath is ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. (︶ω︶)


	4. Chapter 4

            Erik reached over for Charles’ hand. Public displays of affection were not big with Charles, mostly because there were usually comments made about them. The city was big and most people minded their own business, but when two people of the same sex walked down the street holding hands it was a debacle. However, this did not seem to matter for Erik. Charles glanced down at their linked fingers—warm fingers and semi-sweaty palms touched against each other—the young novelist had a sense of familiarity to the touch. Erik stopped by an ice cream stand and decided to stop there for a moment. It was the first stop to their date, but Charles had no idea that it was.

“You like rocky road, right?” Erik handed the cone to Charles as he pulled out some cash to pay for the frozen treat.

“Yeah… how did you know that?”

“Lucky guess.” Erik shrugged.

            Erik paid the ice cream man and they walked down the street for a while until they could find a place to sit. Erik talked about different scenarios he had been in. Charles knew most of his stories because he was the one that made it up. However, liked hearing Erik’s reaction and description of them—it gave the young novelist more reference to Erik’s persona and not just his sex drive. The pair found an old bench close to a little community park—there was enough quiet around them to actually hear each other speak.

            Charles glanced over to Erik as he sat down on the bench. His thin lips around the ice cream and his tongue licking up the sweet treat into his mouth. Charles gulped slightly—the references were good, but he was getting a little too hot from them.

“I want to know what kind of scenarios you got yourself into…” Erik asked with a gleam of happiness in his eyes. Charles had never seen before, “Back in college… I heard that you were a bit of a playboy…”

“Who said that?”

“Logan.” Erik chuckled, “We passed by each other in the hallway.” Charles quirked an eyebrow. Logan was not the type to share. He was not the type to even talk to other people about anything from his or anyone else’s past. The young novelist found it suspicious, but figured it to be true. Erik could sweet talk his way into anything and they both seemed to get along.

“Well… up until my third year of college, I was a playboy. I slept with this girl in the chastity club… I think she was the president.” Charles tried to remember, but decided not to. It was not painful, just embarrassing. He could not believe the kind of person he was before, “Then her boyfriend…”

“Wow!” Erik laughed and licked his ice cream, “You’re worse than me!”

“You slept with a wife and husband before too!” Charles yelled, not aware of his surroundings for a moment—the parents of children standing by glared at him.

“Yeah, but they were swingers, not the same.” Erik chuckled, “Tell me that story, I want to know.”

“Well… the girl and I had gone to bed together after a party…” Charles’ voice began to get smaller, “When the boyfriend found out, he went looking for me to kick my ass, but decided not to because…” Charles mumbled the rest.

“I did not catch that, Charles, what was it?” Charles mumbled, “What?”

“I seduced him, okay?” Charles blushed different shades of red and he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He stuffed his mouth with ice cream to avoid further explanation of the situation, but he knew that Erik was not going to let go of it that easily.

“You should teach me your techniques.” Erik laughed.

“All my techniques are in your persona already… the only difference is that you’re sexy, when I was in college… people regarded me as cute…” Charles shrugged, “Most adults are obsessed with that idea,” Erik turned to him confused, “Tainting innocent people or the idea of tainting innocence.”

Erik looked into Charles’ eyes. He was really good at innocence—with his blue eyes and almost pale skin. His expression always loving even when he hwas mad or angered with something.

“That’s why you sell… people are obsessed with your impurity because you’re hot and well… you’re really good at sex.” Charles cleared his throat and pointed a finger to Erik’s chest, “But that’s about to change. You’re going to meet your maker, Erik Lensherr!”

“What do you mean?” Erik knew what Charles was referring to. Charlotte—who posed a threat to what Erik’s existence—was someone that Erik feared. Anyone who knew Charles could compare Charlotte with Charles and decipher that they were the same person.

“My agent approved a new character, so you’re going to meet someone that’s going to make you feel a whole new level of attraction.” Charles laughed, almost evilly.

“Well, I’ll be looking forward to reading it.” Erik glanced to the floor. The last of the ice cream cone in his hand—he needed to change the subject because he could feel a hole in his stomach and a pain in his heart. He glanced back up to Charles, “If you do not mind me asking… back to your college days…”

“That was the old me.”

“What changed?”

Charles saw the lost look in Erik’s eyes—the steel blue eyes no longer clear, but a bit foggy. Charles could feel the distress behind the question—he wanted to know why, but he had a feeling that his creation would not answer the question or change the subject. Erik had finished his ice cream and Charles’ was beginning to melt. He licked up as much as he could as Erik waited for the answer.

“To be honest… I do not remember… I don’t know what changed it or what helped… all I remember is waking up one day after three years in college—happy.” Charles grinned slightly. He recalled the warmth he felt that day in the morning and the tenderness throughout that day. Erik noticed the smile on Charles’ face, “Followed by four years of bliss… then… again, distress and then after half a year, I met Logan who helped me out a lot…”

“What was the distress?’

“I think it was my novel not picking up…” Charles shrugged, “When it did, it was around the time I met Logan. I moved into the apartment, and he was already living in the building. I could afford it since the novel picked up.”

“When did it?”

“Like a year and a half ago… Logan and I dated for a year, then it was too much for Logan… the fans, the demand... … me…” Charles took a deep breath and threw away the cone. Erik chuckled, “I don’t eat the cone.”

“I know.” Erik smiled. Charles smiled slightly.

“I never really tried to remember what it was that changes… I’m just grateful, the novel picked up…” Charles admitted. Erik brushed the back of his hand on Charles’ cheek which caught the young novelist’s attention.

“I’m sorry.” Charles looked at his eyes again—still cloudy.

 

 

 

            The play was Charles’ favorite. He had been meaning to watch it, but because of his work load he never got around to it (and he always put work before anything else). When Erik and he walked out of the theatre, it was dark. Charles blew into his hands for warmth. The temperature tended to drop during the night—Erik noticed him and took his hand. There were cabs in the front of the theatre, waiting for anyone who might need one. Erik opened the door to the third one from the beginning of the street and let Charles inside. Once he was inside of the cab, Erik gave him an address and leaned back into his seat.

“You should take off your glasses… you only need them to see long distance, right?”

“Yeah, but-…”

“You won’t need them. Promise I won’t go far from you.” Charles blushed and took them off. He placed them inside of his coat pocket. Erik placed an arm around him. Charles was thankful for the affection since it was getting a little cold for him. He settled into Erik’s embrace and watched the street lights move by.

            Erik opened the door to the cab when it came to a halt. He helped Charles out and handed the money to the cab driver. Charles gawked at the restaurant they were at. He knew the restaurant from an award ceremony he was invited to for writers. However, that was the only reason he was able to step inside. Erik resumed holding Charles’ hand, but Charles pulled away almost immediately.

“They’ll throw us out if they see us holding hands!” Charles said, in a low tone.

“No they won’t.” Erik chuckled and held his hand. He pulled the young novelist to the door and asked for his reservation.

“Mr. Fassbender, right this way.”

            Charles still rolled his eyes to the name. They climbed the stairs to a balcony inside of the restaurant. In the restaurant, they charged for the table and the food you ordered. The young novelist figured they would be sitting on the balcony (unless is was the roof, but he doubt it) as they walked up the steps. That placement was the most expensive in the entire building.

            The host took both of their coats and Charles sat at the table. Erik ordered the wine for the evening and the host was off. Charles glanced down to the main floor of the restaurant. No one was really paid attention, they were either too wrapped up in their own conversations or food. He gave Erik his attention—he had so many questions.

“How? How…? How…”

“My boss helped me out.” Erik shrugged, “She said, “It’s a shame you’re gay.” But I told her I wasn’t and she gave me the leverage to get into this place.”

“Boss? Oh my god… Erik…”

“The owner owed her a favor.” Erik smirked, “And she got us the table furthest away from everyone, with a view.”

            The wine arrived. Charles tried to wrap his mind around everything. He just had the perfect date. Not like when he dated Logan. He was romantic, but every time Charles would look back at Erik there was a look to him that he was capable of doing this kind of thing forever. Charles sipped at his wine and thought about that. Erik’s warmth and loving nature. He misinterpreted his character completely.

“Charles, stop thinking.” Erik touched his arm from across the table, “Enjoy the moment.” Charles felt his heart skip a beat.

“Why here?”

“Raven mentioned you liked the duck from this place from that party you attended for the writer’s awards.”

“You spoke with Raven?”

“I might have called her.” Erik shrugged and downed the rest of the wine in his glass.

            Charles’ brain began talking to him again: _you’re going to tap that tonight? You should. You need the references, Charles. You have no idea how he makes love… not have sex, but love._ He tried to settle his rapid heart. The young novelist was not even sure if he was capable of not thinking and just relaxing. Erik made him think—rack his brain, nonstop until something made sense. However, when Erik started talking about his college experience and stories of his childhood (the lesser grim memories) Charles had forgotten about it.

He was laughing non-stop at Erik’s stories. The story of the red sock in the laundry to get back at the foster family he was staying with. Or when his foster father had found out he had kissed a boy and fell down a trench while he was chasing him. And the funniest story, when he thought boys could get pregnant because the first time he had anal sex. Charles gasped by the end of it all. Erik chuckled as he sipped more of his wine, happy to see Charles happy.

            Once they were done with their meals, they walked down the stairs to retrieve their coats on their way to the exit. Charles’ arm wrapped around Erik’s—no longer embarrassed over the PDA. He could care less over what the other pompous jerks that were gawking at them. Erik helped Charles put on his coat and took his own. They walked out of the restaurant. The sky was completely black and the night was colder than before. Charles tried to warm his hands—Erik offered his own pockets as an alternative, but Charles declined. Instead, he held Erik’s hand. They were warmer than his own. They asked for a cab and rode back to the apartment.

 

 

 

            Erik opened the door and laughed at Charles’ impersonation of his stepfather. He could not breathe over the laughter and needed a break from the jokes that they were both saying. Charles made his way towards the kitchen and pulled a wine bottle. It was nothing compared to the fancy wine they had at the restaurant, but it seemed appropriate to keep on drinking. Erik peeled off his coat and left it on the couch’s arm rest. Charles poured the wine into two glasses and handed one to Erik.

“More wine, Charles?” Erik eyed him as Charles downed the first glass of wine.

“Yes, in the words of my father, “This world is nothing without this sweet juice.”” Charles laughed and sat on the couch. Erik slipped at his wine slowly and sat next to him.

“I can give you a better sweet juice.” Erik smirked at Charles—no longer in his right mind, Charles leaned in close to Erik.

“You keep on saying it, but you don’t deliver.” Charles licked his lips and starred at Erik’s—thin with a slight pink tinge to them. Charles thought about how it would be to kiss them; he had always imagine Erik as a very passionate kisser. It felt familiar and right.

“Charles Xavier, are you allowing the pass I am making at you?” Erik chuckled as his eyes danced around the young novelist’s face.

“Are you actually gonna go through with it…?” Charles drank the entire cup of wine with drowsy eyes, “Or are you gonna sit there like a…” He hiccupped, “Little bitch…?”

            Erik chuckled and took a sip of his wine. Charles had had too much wine and Erik was not the type to have sex with someone who was obviously out of their right mind. Charles watched Erik place the cup of wine back on the table. Charles got very excited and place his own glass on the table.

            As Erik helped him off of the couch, Charles began to pull of his clothes. Erik pulled him towards the bedroom. Charles had been able to get one arm through the sleeve hole. Erik could feel Charles’ growing erection against his thigh. Every cell in his being yelled to jump him—give him what he wanted, but he was better than that. Erik placed him on the bed and Charles pulled off his shirt.

“Get in bed, I will be back.”

Erik whispered into Charles’ ear. The young novelist giggled—yes, giggled—and did as he was told. He took off all his clothes before then. Erik had left the room and began to clean up outside of the bedroonm. He knew Charles would just drift off to sleep. After about an hour, Erik made his way back into the bedroom—Charles was asleep with half of his body off of the bed. Erik smiled to himself and placed Charles back on the bed on his side.

“E-erik…” Charles moaned in his sleep. Erik brushed aside Charles’ bangs and began to fold his clothes, “D-don’t leave me…” He mumbled.

            It was hard to hear, but Erik heard what his creator said. He hated himself. Charles did not want Erik to leave, but Erik knew he had to. For the sake of Charles and all the unhappiness that he would bring about—Erik was only protecting the young novelist from himself. He pulled the comforter up to Charles’ chin. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Charles sleep for a while. The fantasy was to be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. (︶ω︶)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't remember if Beta Read or not. But to be safe:  
> Not Beta Read.

            There was a pounding in Charles’ head or was that the door? He was not sure. He felt his entire body pulse because of the far too many glassed of wine he decided to have last night. Charles gasped and recalled what had happened last night. The first action he made was check to see if he had any clothing—surprised to find he was not. He quickly pulled out some underwear and some pants so that he could find Erik. He knew that Erik would be moving out that day, but something felt distant—like he disappeared back into the novel.

            It felt like last time. He almost hoped that Erik was in the shower singing another Amy Winehouse song—but when he reached the outside of his bedroom. The apartment was clean and quiet. Charles glanced around the room. He had to make sure Erik was gone. There was something in the back of his mind that kept on reassuring him that he was close. However, he did not find his creation.

            The young novelist sat on the couch and battled with his feelings. He was not sure if it was a good thing that Erik had left or if he felt genuinely distraught over it. He noticed the note on the coffee table signaling him to go into the kitchen and open the fridge. Charles did so and found a week’s supply of food. Plus another note saying to call or text Raven.

            Charles smiled to himself and picked up with phone to do just that. He made his way over to his desk. He had not drawn the finishing pages to the chapter and had to turn them into his agent soon. When he noticed the business card poised carefully on top of the most recent page that he had been working on. Charles picked it up from his desk the font was in cursive with navy blue cololur and the colour of the card was an eggshell white.

            The young novelist picked up his phone and dialed the number. There were only three tones until there was an answer on the other side of the line.

“Hello, this is Emma.” Charles recognized the voice immediately. It was the witch that Raven had taken him to see—she had given him the love charm and was sure that she was the reason Erik came to life.

“You!?”

“Oh, this must be Charles… did you find your fling pleasant?” Her tone was somewhere between sarcastic and amused.

“You’re the reason why Erik was alive!?” Charles questioned.

“The charm was.” Charles rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you come down to my shop? I’ll make sure Erik comes back into your life.”

            Charles was not sure if he could trust the woman. However, it was his only lead as to why Erik was out of his novel and if he could get him back.

 

 

 

            The young novelist pushed the door open and scanned the room for the woman. She stood by the glass showcase and helped some other customer with a charm. Once they were gone, she turned her attention to Charles.

“Well, what is it you want to know?” Emma smiled and leaned against the glass. Charles made a mental note to add her into his novel. She would be perfect to draw.

“Why was Erik alive?”

“The power of love?” Emma shrugged, “It’s magic, I don’t know the science behind it. I just do it… do you want him back?”

            Charles flinched slightly at the idea. He had no idea if he had fallen in love with his own creation. He had no idea if it was simply because he could have a reference to go back to. The young novelist only knew that he was alone and with Erik he no longer was. He glanced back at Emma.

“Yes.” Charles answered. Emma laughed slightly.

“I want to warn you. He will come back, but whatever comes after is going to be a shitstorm. You have to agree not to blame me.” Charles nodded, “Sign here.”

“What’s this?”

“Proof of my services and proof that you agree—no matter the circumstances—not to blame me or my company.”

            Normally, Charles would take the time to read the piece of paper, but his desire to see Erik was grander than reading the page. He signed with the black inked pen near the cash register. His hand heavy after he was done. Emma smirked and took the page away from Charles.

“He will be back tonight—can’t rush perfection.”

 

 

 

            Charles spent most of the daylight out of the apartment. He wanted to recall last night and all the laughter he had. The young novelist knew that he should have listened to Emma, but something inside of his did not. His beliefs prevented him from seeing it. He stumbled into stores and watched couples eat, talk, and hold each other. He tried not to look much like a creep, but in the end he came off like one. The last place he went to was the ice cream stand Erik had taken him too. He sat on the bench they sat at and debated whether to get an ice cream cone or not. However, he decided not to. Charles got up and left back to his apartment.

            The walk was long and rather gloomy. The sun was setting—Charles kicked around the trash on the street and if anyone tried to talk to him, they would get depressed. He climbed the steps of his apartment building. Logan had opened the door of his own apartment when he found Charles’ gloomy persona walking into the hallway.

“Hey, Chuck.” Logan greeted, hoping to be greeted with something, because Charles was not uneducated. Charles did not answer. This made Logan turn to him and stop him—trash bag in hand, “You okay?’

“No…” Charles felt tears well up in his eyes. Logan’s eyes widened and had no idea to do with the young novelist—who was threatening to cry. Charles embraced Logan, in need of human contact, “Erik left…”

“Erik? You mean, your character?”

“Michael.” Charles mentally kicked himself. Logan nodded and wrapped one arm around Charles.

“Don’t worry, Chuck. There are more fish in the sea.” Logan did not feel comfortable having that talk with Charles, because they were both on the same boat.

“I miss him… he wasn’t even here that long.” Charles mumbled.

“He doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

            The door to Charles’ apartment opened up. Logan was the only one that was able to see who was by the door—waiting for Charles.

“Don’t think that’s a good idea, he might kick you in the balls.” Charles let go of Logan and looked back at his apartment. His lips spread in a grin, he was relieved and happy to see Erik. He almost ran (slightly tripped) to make his way towards Erik. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck and joined lips with him.

            It hurt Logan slightly, because he knew that Charles had moved on and he had not. He was still not over the young novelist and he was not sure if he would be for a long time. Yet, he was happy to see him happy. Logan was not the type to hold grudges against people and something told him he would be in the same situation other times. He left them alone and continued back to the trash room to throw away the trash.

            Erik was surprised over the kiss. He did not expect such a reaction from Charles. But he wasn’t complaining. Charles pulled away with a slight gloss to his eyes, because he was happy to see Erik.

“Let’s go to my room.” Charles whispered and kissed Erik’s neck, “I need some references.”

            Erik felt a surge of emotions. He was happy to know that Charles wanted him, but he also knew that it would bring trouble. Charles pushed Erik into the apartment and closed the door with his foot. He took off his coat and dropped it onto the floor. Erik stood back to watch the novelist.

“Now you’re scared?” Charles said.

            Erik smirked and picked Charles up from the floor. He carried him into the room—loving hands around his neck and lustful lips on any exposed skin of Erik’s. Charles was able to grasp Erik’s shirt and pull it off with a bit of struggle when Erik put Charles down on the bed. He leaned up to kiss Erik once more, but Erik stopped him before he could continue. His hands on the bed—lifting him up from laying next to Charles. Charles starred at his creation for a moment. He was confused—he thought that that was what Erik actually wanted.

“If you keep on doing that, I’m going to cum way before you anticipated.”

            The young novelist laughed and kissed the side of Erik’s lips. Erik pushed Charles further onto the bed and pulled off Charles’ shirt and pants. The piece of clothing left on the novelist’s body was his underwear. The horrifyingly bright neon coloured ones. Erik chuckled and leaned in to kiss Charles’ torso. He covered his neck in kiss.

            Charles mewled into the kisses—with his eyes closed he settled into the sensations that were being shared on his body. Skin rasping against skin, Erik’s lips painting over Charles’ body with every sentiment Charles could fathom. His cock was getting harder with every kiss that threatened to come into contact with it.

“You should take off your clothes too.” Charles looked at Erik with a devious look to them.

“You want a strip tease?”

            Charles nodded enthusiastically. He moved further up the bed and sat with his back to the headboard. Erik smirked and slowly began to pull his jeans down his legs. Charles felt like swooning with every hip movement Erik did—a swing to the right and left, until the jeans were completely off. He crawled towards Charles. The look in Erik’s eyes was mischievous and deadly for Charles.

            He kneeled in front of Charles and swiftly thrusted his hips towards the air in front of Charles. The young novelist felt his face getting hotter and definitely saw the effect of the strip tease take effect on his cock. Erik smirked and leaned in to kiss Charles’ lips. The boy wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck as Erik moved him to lay on his back completely on the bed. The creation laid on top of Charles and created a friction between two growing erections. Charles whined between the kisses he shared with Erik—his tongue moving against his creation. He would have never thought this would happen.

            Erik finally pulled away. He left Charles with red lips because of the kissed and a breathless look. It gave Erik enough incentive to begin teasing him. He kissed Charles’ nipples and forced Charles to moan sweetly. Erik smirked between the laps of his tongue and kisses that he placed on Charles’ nipples. His hand kneading Charles hard cock.

            Charles knew Erik was the type to give more than to receive. He never quite understood why he was—he always figured Erik felt some kind of release by seeing his partners being pleasured. But he could see that Erik was a lot more aroused with Charles than any other partner Erik ever had.

            Erik pulled away from abusing Charles’ nipples and pulled off Charles’ underwear. His lips ran down from the inside of Charles’ knees down close to his cock. Charles moaned and wondered when Erik would get to it. The teasing was becoming too much and he needed some kind of friction on his hot crotch.

            The creation licked the inside of Charles’ thighs until Charles was groaning and whining for more. Finally, he licked the underside of Charles’ cock. The first stroke a bit too much for Charles—and rather unexpected. Erik took Charles’ dick in his mouth fully—it hit the back of his throat. Erik had enough practice to not fully choke on it. However, it had been a while since Charles had someone preform fellatio to him and the flashlights were not exactly the same.

            The young novelist placed his hands on Erik’s hair and pulled slightly. He knew that the slight tug would make the man jerk up—one of the little kinks that Erik had, but refused to tell anyone about. Erik glared at Charles when he felt the slight sting on his scalp—only to retaliate by licking the underside of Charles’ cock. He traced the vein that was slightly bulging.

Erik began to tease Charles entrance. The novelist pulled his legs forwards and held them into place with his hands. The underside of his left knee felt warm and moist because of Erik’s tongue. He stopped Erik before he placed at finger inside of him.

“Underneath of the bed, there’s a shoe box…” Erik got off of the bed and looked for said shoe box, “Inside there’s lube and condoms.”

            Erik pulled out the pink bottle and the condoms. They were for Erik’s size. His heart stopped momentarily—he turned back to Charles.

“They fit me…”

“Yeah, I needed a reference size so I went out to buy the condoms that you would use… or the ones that felt most appropriate.”

            Erik starred down at them and remembered the contract he had with Emma. Her voice resonating in his skull. He turned back to Charles who was still aroused, but now confused over why Erik was not going through with everything. Erik crawled towards Charles and laid on him for a moment. He kissed his creator once more and sighed.

“Charles… do you want this?”

“Yes.” Charles answered, “With all my being… I want this… they’re not just for references.” Erik let out a little laugh. He knew Charles wanted it, but he wondered if he would want it if he knew what was at stake.

“Charles… there’s a possibility that I might go back to the novel if I have sex with you…” Erik lied. Charles kissed the underside of Erik’s jaw.

“I know… I know that there’s a possibility of me waking up and not finding you there anymore.” Charles bit the inside of his cheek, “But I want this for now… because you’re here now. You are here with me and I can hold and touch you… it’s perfect… so please… fuck me.”

            Erik let out a deep breath and turned Charles over on his belly. He poured lube on his hand and smeared it on Charles’ entrance. He knew it would have been a lot more pleasant if he would have heated it, but by the sounds of Charles’ moans and groans he was not going to wait for it. Erik opened the condom and pulled off his underwear. He rolled it onto his dick and placed one finger inside of Charles.

            The sensation long forgotten and now unpleasant made Charles groan into the pillow in front of him. He gripped it tightly—the fabric seeping out through his fingertips—only to grip it tighter with the second finger inside of him. Erik kissed one of Charles’ cheeks and talked to him through the unpleasant feel. Once Charles relaxed, Erik moved his fingers. The digits rubbing against Charles’ prostate.

            The novelist knew that the third one was the one that Erik usually stopped at. He wouldn’t go further because it would feel like fisting according to him (Erik did not like fisting). Erik told Charles to relax and that he was so beautiful and amazing. His voice deep and rich—like a melted dark chocolate. Finally, Erik rubbed his cock against Charles’ hole. He knew it was going to be really uncomfortable and regretted it for a bit. It had been a year since he had Logan inside of him, and it had been three months since he had used his vibrator.

            However, Erik started out slow—waiting for Charles to get used to the tip and slowly thrust further inside of Charles. The novelist was right—Erik’s cock was perfect. It was not really uncomfortable, but it was ultimately pleasurable for Charles. Erik leaned forward until his torso laid flat against Charles’ back. He groaned against Charles’ neck—the sensation too much for him as well.

“Charles… you’re so… you feel so fucken good…” Erik groaned. The skin between them slapping as Erik moved his hips once he was completely inside of Charles.

“Y-you feel good… oh… fuck!”

            Erik bit the back of the novelist’s neck—his thrusts did not stop. He kept on rubbing against Charles’ sweet spot. Erik reached for Charles’ cock and pumped it at the same rhythm as his thrusts. The over stimulation started to become too much for Charles. He could feel the end near. He moaned at loudly—Logan would probably hear them and he knew that there would be complaints later.

“Charles… remember me like this… okay?” Erik groaned. The statement caught Charles’ attention, but Erik did not stop pumping or thrusting into him, “Like this… like yesterday… that date? Remember me like that, okay?” Erik tried to hold back the tears that were battling with him, “I love you, Charles.” The statement a lot more powerful than what he was talking about before, made Charles turn back to see Erik. His eyes dilated with arousal and affection.

“I love you, Erik.” Charles answered, “I love you… so… much…”

            Erik lifted himself off of Charles and rolled his hips into Charles. The young novelist came into Erik’s hand. Erik gave a few more quick thrusts before he stopped. He came inside of the condom. Thankful that Charles thought about the condom, since the cleanup was something of low priority at that point.

“Charles…” Erik turned Charles over with his clean hand. He reached for a couple of tissues on Charles’ nightstand. He cleaned his hand and laid back on Charles, who was breathing heavy—but was getting that under control. He kissed his lips and noticed Charles’ drowsiness.

“I have no idea why I’m so sleepy.” Charles laughed, “I slept in really late…”

“Yeah… you’re going to get sleepy… I’ll be here in the morning.” Erik kissed his cheek and got off of Charles. The last thing Charles mumbled out was not to leave him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how Erik become just a character in a novel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if this was beta read.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Charles walked out of his the large auditorium and looked around to see if Raven had actually made it. He had invited her to see his presentation, but he was almost (if not completely) confident that she missed it. After about thirty minutes of waiting and being congratulated on the presentation by his fellow peers, Charles decided to go to campus' Starbucks. He dragged his feet along the concrete with his messenger bag on his shoulder. There was a mixture of exhaustion and disappointment. He went up to the cashier and asked for a pumpkin spice latte.

He had not believed that Raven missed his presentation. His professor was going to evaluate on how well he could answer questions about his characters and storyline, but most of the people there were students that needed extra credit for the professor's lower classmen classes or people that were busy making out in the back seat. Even his peers asked about a question each and only five actually went to his presentation. Erik needed Raven there, so that he could at least be asked ten questions.

Xavier took his drink and sat at a table close to the window. It was small and round. The placement of the table was off to a corner close to the window. It made it so that no one could approach him and he could avoid the business of incoming students. He took a sip of his drink and gazed out of the window. He watched groups of friends outside that talked and laughed amongst themselves. He knew that with his group of friends, he could ask for favors but only a few would deliver.

“You seem too glum.” Charles turned to his left—a tall man in front of him, with a Starbucks cup in hand and a grin on his face, “I’m sorry, I don’t usually come and talk to strangers, but you look very upset.”

“I-I’m fine.” Charles shrugged, so much for avoiding people--he thought, “I was just waiting for a friend.”

“Did they ditch you? You kind of have that look on your face.” The man sat on the empty chair, “I'm sorry, I'm not just a random stranger. My name’s Erik Lensherr, I was a student at this school.”

“Was?”

“Now, I just come to the Starbucks here, because it’s close to my job.” Erik chuckled and placed his briefcase on the floor, “I’m a stock broker, my firm is about half a mile down.” To be fair, Charles could care less, he was not looking for anyone to talk to him and definitely was not looking for a date of some kind, "I noticed the look on your face and... my first year, a friend of mine committed suicide... she had a similar look on her face." He took a sip of his coffee, "I just want to make sure you're okay... just a friendly stranger lending an ear."

“I'm not going to commit suicide and you don’t want to listen to me ramble. Trust me.” Erik smiled slightly.

“Try me.”

Charles explained his situation. Raven—his best friend—was supposed to go to the presentation of his huge project. It was going to determine who the professor would take on as an intern. He wanted her to go with her boyfriend, Hank, and his friends. He needed them to ask difficult questions on character development and plot obscurities. However, Raven was a no show. It had been the fifth time Raven had not shown up to anything that Charles asked. His tone became a lot more frustrated and a bit angry as he ranted on. His pumpkin spice became a lot colder as he talked on. Erik finished his coffee before Charles could take a breather over the rant.

“Can you present it again?” Erik asked.

“No… unless there’s a huge number of requests… the professor makes sure to highlight it on the school newsletter—all of the student’s presentations. I was the last one and not even the first two rows were filled.” Charles took a sip of his cold latte.

“I’m so sorry.” Erik apologized.

“You don’t need to be. I’ve kept you long enough, and I genuinely feel better than before. Thank you for listening, but I think I’m going to head back to my apartment.” Erik stopped him for a moment.

“Here’s my business card, it has my cellphone number—you can call anytime you need someone there for you. I don’t mind.” Erik lifted his briefcase from the floor, “If I don’t answer, just text and I promise I will be there.”

“Why are you doing this?” Charles' eyes widened, “I’m not interested in dating, and-!”

“Whoa, I’m just being friendly. Don’t think much of it.”

 

 

 

The following day, Charles was not sure if he even wanted to show up to his classes. He had barley listened on his first class and his next class (which was an economy class) was very boring and Charles did not know if the professor would make him feel even worse. Charles felt worse because Raven had not called him to apologized for her absence--had she done something about that, Charles would forgive her and feel overall a lot happier. Charles staggered down to the building where his class was to take place when a girl in his class caught him. She took a deep breath before she said anything.

“He wants you to present it again! Apparently it was during an awkward time and that’s why you did not have much of an audience!” The girl said. Charles looked at her with surprise.

“I don’t even have my stuff, how am I-!?”

“You left your flash drive on the computer yesterday, and I know you know your entire speech!” She smiled, “C’mon you’ll be late.”

Charles ran after the girl until they reached the auditorium. Once he was there, she set up the PowerPoint for Charles. He was a bit nervous, but when he looked out of the audience, he could see Raven and Hank sitting in the front row. She flashed him a wide smile and gave him a thumbs up. Almost half of the auditorium was full of spectators. There were even some people ready to take notes about Charles’ presentation. The professor was sitting right next to Raven, and gave Charles the green light to begin.

When the presentation was done, Charles received a lot of questions and not just from Raven and Hank. He answered them swiftly without a second thought. Most had to do with certain plot-holes, since Charles did not have enough time and enough slides to explain the entire plot of the story he was creating. The last hand waved up in the air. Charles addressed his attention to the former student—Erik.

“I’m curious to know, does this character have some sort of benefit from all of this?” Charles smiled slightly and tried to think of an answer. He was left staggered by the question. The professor starred at Charles; he was about to call the presentation off, when Charles thought of an answer.

“Yes.” Erik lifted his eyebrows slightly, “He takes pleasure from performing these acts, but never receiving in return.”

“Perhaps there should be someone that can return all the favors he has carried out.” Erik commented. Charles laughed slightly.

“Perhaps there should be.”

The professor ended the presentation and congratulated Charles. He enjoyed that presentation better than the last. Raven went up to Charles with Hank and their friends as well. Charles hugged his best friend—the memory of her not being there for the first one, long forgotten.

“Who was that douche who asked that question?” Raven wrapped an arm around Charles’ shoulder as they walked out of the auditorium.

“No one in particular.”

“That was a good question, though.” Hank admitted.

“And was he flirting at the end of it all?” Raven furrowed her eyebrows. Charles pulled her arm off and grinned.

“I need to go back, I forgot my flash drive again.”

“We’ll wait for you by the Starbucks.” Raven responded and watched Charles run back inside.

Just like Charles had thought, Erik was standing in front of the stage looking up at the last slide on the projector screen. Charles noticed the last person walk out of the auditorium behind him. When the door closed, it caught Erik’s attention. He smiled from ear to ear, and placed his hands in his pockets.

“You were great.” Erik began to walk towards Charles, “I do believe you left this though.” He handed him the flash drive and Charles grabbed it before placing it inside of his messenger bag.

“Did you do this?”

“No.” Erik lied. He leaned on the stage, “Now were you serious about having someone who can return favors?”

“We’re still talking about the character, right?”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Erik kicked the lint off of the carpet, “Who else would I be talking about?” Charles laughed and pulled out a paper. He wrote down his number and his address.

“You can pick me up from this address… today? Say seven o’clock?”

“Seven o’clock.” Erik took the paper, “I’ll be there.” Charles left the auditorium and walked towards the Starbucks to meet with Raven.

 

 

 

Charles sighed and rolled his neck in small circles to relax for a bit. He slipped off his shoes and let his bag drop to the floor. He knew that the last year of school was the hardest. He had so many projects to finish and got so much crap from his professors. He just wanted to stay at home, watch TV, and eat ice cream. He glanced at his phone—the only message from Erik. He smiled slightly and placed it back in his pocket reminding himself to answer. He took off his glasses and placed them on the small stand near the door.

The student noticed the path of candles on the floor. Charles smiled and knew it was Erik. Ever since they started dating, Erik had done everything to make Charles feel relaxed and stress-free. He walked into the living room quietly to try and catch Erik preparing something. There he

was with ice cream ready to go and the TV on with a movie waiting for the both of them. Charles chuckled and leaned on the doorframe.

“Are you a mind reader?”

“No…” Erik smiled, “But I know when you need something.” He kissed Charles’ lips, “Rocky road—your favorite and The Princess Bride.”

“Wow, can you get anymore cheesy?”

“Wait…” Erik grabbed a bucket behind him and threw rose petals to the air, “I knew you’d ask.” Charles laughed and kissed Erik. His arms wrapped around his neck as he indulged his taste into his mouth, Erik knew exactly where the evening was going, “Our ice cream is going to melt…”

“Our ice cream can wait…”

Erik chuckled and pushed Charles to couch. He climbed on Charles’ lap and ran his hands up and down his torso. Charles placed his hands on Erik’s ass and moaned into the touch of Erik’s fingers on him.

“Can we at least move to the bedroom?” Erik requested. Charles nodded and Erik got off of him. He grabbed the two bowls of ice cream and quickly placed them on the freezer. Charles quirked an eyebrow when he noticed him going back to the living room for the bucket of rose petals.

“Really?” Charles questioned when they both reached the bedroom. Erik threw rose petals to Charles. They laughed and fell onto the bed. Charles on top of Erik—the bucket long forgotten at the door of the bedroom.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Charles scanned Erik’s face.

“Be grateful I understood your presentation.” Erik said, “I would not have asked that question.”

“Guess, I have my character to thank for this.” Charles kissed Erik’s thin lips and began to lead to kisses down Erik’s neck.

Erik groaned against the feeling of Charles’ soft lips against his neck. His cock hardening because of the moist kisses around his neck. His skin became hot and lustful for touch. Charles pulled away and began to strip out of his clothing. Erik did the same and pulled the covers of the bed. Charles jumped in after Erik. He pushed the covers out of their way—because Charles loved to watch everything. He stroked his dick against Erik’s, both moaned with anticipation and desire for more.

“Before you arrived home…” Erik gasped between the moans, “I was in your room… and-and… I was lying in your bed…”

“Erik, shut up…”

“And I was touching myself as I smelled your scent on the bed…” Erik whispered in Charles’ ear.

“Oh my-… Erik… I swear, if you keep talking like that I won’t last long.” Erik smirked and licked Charles’ ear.

“I would moan your name as I would thrust my fingers inside of me… it wasn’t enough though… I needed more…”

Charles groaned and kissed forcefully to make him stop. Erik chuckled with the kiss—Charles red when he pulled away. The two glanced at each other and Erik could not help but laugh at Charles’ face. He brushed aside the hair that had fallen onto Charles’ forehead and sighed lightly.

“I love you.” Erik smiled, Charles stayed quiet for a minute and pecked Erik’s lips.

“I love you.”

They both slipped on the condoms—Erik knew that they would be too lazy to change the sheets or clean once they were done. Then Erik turned on his stomach and Charles positioned himself to enter Erik. He started slow—because like Erik had said, his fingers were not enough. Erik moaned and pushed down onto Charles’ cock. He wanted more and quickly, but Charles was careful with everything. His hands clenched the bed sheets as Charles reached and pumped Erik’s cock a couple times. The sensation sent surges of pleasure through Erik’s body.

Charles jerked his hips harder into Erik once he was accustom to the feeling. Charles kept on stroking Erik’s member slowly—matching the movements of his hips. Erik had no idea when was the last time he felt this good. Charles dick rubbed against Erik’s prostate perfectly—making a wave of euphoria run across his body.

It did not last long for both men to surrender into their orgasm. Erik’s toes curled as his orgasm over took his body completely. His eyes closed tight and his mouth gasping for air. Charles moaned out Erik's name because of the pressure he felt on his cock. He pulled out and laid on Erik for a moment to catch his breath, then rolled off of him because the heat would become too much.

“That was good.” Erik groaned as he pulled the rubber off of his cock. Charles nodded and did the same.

“Next time, you do the work.” Charles smiled, “It was fun, but it was way too much work.”

“Lazy much?”

Charles giggled and kissed Erik’s lips. They got out of bed and showered together. Once they were out and changed, they watched the movie and ate the ice cream Erik had placed in the freezer.

 

 

 

Charles grabbed the paint brush he was using to paint his apartment and panted Erik’s back with it. Erik turned to him and grabbed his own and threw whatever paint it had to Charles. The two splashed each other with the paint, splattering on everything on the apartment that was not covered already. Charles dipped his hands in the buckets of paint and splashed a huge amount on Erik. The paint got on his hair and some marks on his face. The two laughed—Erik grabbed Charles and pinned him to the still wet wall. The paint on it got on his back. They kissed—small dots of paint on their lips no longer dots but smudges.

They heard a fist pounding on the door. Charles realized what he probably looked like, but if it was the neighbor from downstairs he could care less.

“If it’s Mr. Lee again, I’m going to tell him to move.” Charles whispered, which made Erik chuckle slightly. Erik let Charles go and he went to open the door. Charles followed behind him—it was Erik’s apartment but it was Charles’ as well, “Oh, Raven!” Charles was surprised to see her. She looked out of breath and she was holding a large portfolio and her laptop bag, “What’s up?”

“What’s up?!” Raven sighed and threw her things on the floor, “What’s up with you!? Didn’t you have something to go to today?!”

“Oh… your runway show… I’m sorry, love!”

“No, don’t!” Raven yelled and glared at Erik, “I needed you there Charles! I asked you a week ago and you said you would be there!”

“I’m sure there will be other shows I can attend.” Charles offered.

“Yes, Charles there will be other ones! But this one was important! I had been begging the professor to give me a slot! She never does for a freshman and you weren’t there! I needed you there, Charles!”

“Raven, why don’t you come inside?” Erik offered his hand and Raven slapped it away.

“No! Ever since you got with Erik, you’ve gotten flakier by the second! Hank’s birthday and you were late to the dinner reservation, Alex had a game and you weren’t there! What else Charles!? Are we no longer important!?”

“Raven, please…”

“No, I am tired of this-!”

“Raven!” Erik yelled. It hushed her and it startled Charles.

“Alex’s game, Charles went to my office to wish me luck on a merge I was working on. Hank’s birthday, we both had reservations of our own before Hank’s birthday because you had not told us until the week of Hank’s birthday—which we cancelled to get to yours.” Erik sighed, “Raven…”

“You missed my graduation!” Charles finally answered.

“What?”

“Raven, I have been there since you were five! For everything! Ballet shows, talent shows, even parent-teacher conferences! But the day, the most important day of my life, you were not there! But you know who was…?” Charles could see the tears fill up in Raven’s eyes, “Erik! Erik was there with flowers and a huge smile! Not my mother, or my best friend—but my boyfriend, who I have known for two years was there!” Charles took a deep breath, “And do you know where you were?” Raven glanced down to the floor, “With Angel and Kitty—off at a beach, drinking yourself to a stupor and not a care in the world. Didn’t you have something to go to then?!” Erik held Charles’ arm, “I had told you months before, you knew! You had said yes! You even said yes to my dinner reservation… and you weren’t there…” Charles picked up Raven’s stuff and handed it to her, “So don’t come and discipline me on flakiness!”

Charles shut the door. Raven stood outside speechless, but she knew she was also at fault. She was going to knock again, but decided not to and left Charles’ apartment building. Erik held Charles in his arms as he cried. He had never had a fight as frustrating as that one with Raven. They had been friends since Charles’ childhood; he met her as a baby and went over to his neighbor’s house to help feed her and play. Being an only child, he enjoyed it.

“It’s okay, baby…” Erik helped Charles sit down on the floor as he held him in his arms, “You needed to tell her… sooner or later it was going to happen.”

“I need to talk to her… after we both calm down.” Charles nodded along to his statement, “Alone… I don’t think she likes your presence very much.” Erik smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Whatever you want, darling.”

Charles walked towards Raven’s apartment. Two weeks had passed since their argument and Charles had not heard a word from Raven. He was worried she was still mad or off doing something stupid because of what Charles had said. He knocked on her door lightly and waited for her to answer. She opened the door and immediately hugged him—not the reaction Charles was expecting.

“Charles… are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine… why do you ask?” Charles quirked an eyebrow—Raven let him into her apartment.

“I thought you got the news,” She turned back and grabbed an envelope from the couch, “I received these in the mail today, I thought you might have gotten them too.”

Charles looked at her in confusion and took the envelope. He opened the flap and took out the pages inside. The texture of them felt more like photographs—Raven covered her mouth with her hands and waited for Charles to see the photographs. Then, he flipped through them quicker and quicker.

“No… it’s a lie… you…” Charles looked at the photographs again. It showed Erik having lunch with a woman cuddled close to him and going into a hotel with her—hands tightly grasped together, the same way he held Charles.

Charles knew Erik did not have any relatives left. He had mentioned it many times before, so he knew that Erik could not use that excuse. He glanced back up at Raven—he could not believe it. Maybe it was Raven’s way of getting back at him, maybe she photoshopped the photographs and decided to use them as a weapon against Charles.

“I know… but I called the number on the back of the last photograph… they’re real. I spoke to the woman he was with—she’s his girlfriend, Charles…” Raven stepped closer towards him, “Erik has been cheating on you this entire time.”

Charles dropped the photographs on the floor and shook his head. Raven tried to reach and hold him, but Charles did not want it. He quickly ran out of Raven’s apartment and back to his. He had to confront Erik—now—because he did not want his happiness to fall apart. He did not want them to stop their relationship, but he wanted to be the only one.

Once he reached the apartment, the door was open. He went inside and saw a mess everywhere. He called for Erik, but there was no answer. He went to their bedroom and that’s when he saw them. Erik’s hand draped over the same woman in the picture—beautiful, blonde, with full breasts and a delicate face. Charles held in his cry and left the room.

He ran out of the building and down the street. He had to get away—his chest felt tight and ready to burst—maybe it was the physical strain he was putting on his body or it was the feeling of betrayal, sorrow, and anger filling his heart. Charles didn’t know and in reality, he could care less. He stopped at a bench and sat down. He held his face in his hands—finally the tears fell—heavy with feelings. They dropped onto his palm and rolled down his skin.

Charles bit an ugly sob and leaned back against the bench. How he hated Erik for that moment, just for a moment, he hated the man that had given him everything he could ever ask for. He hated the man that spoiled him every day and reminded him of just how lucky and special Charles was. Was it all a lie? Had he been fucking with Charles the entire time? Charles

reached for his phone and texted Erik.

It’s over.

 

 

 

Erik knocked on Charles’ apartment door. He knew that there was not going to be an answer, but he had to try because he wanted to see the love of his life. Charles went towards the door and felt his eyes tear up again. He bit his lip and debated whether to open the door. The other times was because Raven had not allowed him to, but this time he was alone. He could talk to Erik. So, he did. He opened the door to talk to Erik.

Erik scanned Charles—heavy dark circles under his eyes that were swollen from crying. He was wearing his pajamas, which meant he had spent most of his time in bed. Erik sighed and banged on the wall lightly. Charles flinched and starred at Erik.

“Charles… this was never meant to happen…”

“What? Me finding out about your affair?” Charles crossed his arms.

“I was not having an affair… I don’t know who she was… I don’t even recall going to bed, or if I even slept with her… this is all just…”

“Erik I saw you.” Charles didn’t want to cry anymore, it was enough, all he wanted to do was forget, “I saw you with your arm wrapped around her… in the same bed you said you loved me!”

“I didn’t know her Charles… I swear… I swear on the love I feel for you, that I did not know that woman… even when I woke up, and she was still there… I have no idea how she got in, what she gave me-!”

“Erik, I’m tired… I’m tired of the excuses you have been giving… I’m just…” Charles pushed his back, “I don’t want you here… I don’t…”

“Charles, please…”

“I don’t love you… not anymore…” And Charles shut the door. Erik dropped to the ground—his heart shattering.

 

 

 

Erik rushed to the hospital when he had heard the news. He could not believe what had happened—how he hated himself for leaving Charles alone that night. He reached the sixth floor and saw Raven in the waiting room with Hank. She turned to the end of the hallway and saw Erik. She got up from the chair and marched straight towards him—her eyes red from crying.

“This is your entire fault! You could have stopped! You could have left Charles alone, but you didn’t you had to come back!” Raven pounded her fist to his chest. Erik flinched, but did not move, “You and your stupid, stupid poisonous words!” Hank pulled her away from Erik, “I hope you’re happy! Is this what you wanted-!?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Erik finally shouted, causing the staff and families waiting to turn, “I didn’t do this…!” Erik saw the way Hank held Raven, the same way Erik would hold Charles. Erik shook his head and walked away. He went to the front desk and asked for Charles, but the nurse could only give information to family. Erik left without another word. He heard Raven sobbing behind him.

Before he could step foot outside, Hank had caught up with him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, which made Erik turn to the punch Hank was ready to give him. Erik fell to the ground with a heavy thud—the security of the hospital went over to stop any outbreak from occurring, but Hank helped Erik up from the ground.

“That’s for Charles.” Hank helped Erik outside to the bench next to the entrance.

“I didn’t…”

“I know you love him… why else would you have come?” Hank sat next to his and rubbed his knuckles, “Charles is doing fine now… he’s resting, and they’re keeping a 72 hour watch on him.”

“I swear, Hank… I didn’t do anything… I didn’t even know the woman…”

“I don’t know if you did or didn’t, Erik… but if you did, I know you couldn’t have done it…” Hank leaned back on the bench, “There was a part of me that believed Raven… everything she said about the affair, but it seemed impossible. You loved Charles way too much.” Hank pushed his glasses back, “Not to mention, it was awfully convenient to find out about the affair, right after Raven and Charles fought.”

“What are you saying?”

“That maybe… Raven made it all up?”

“But, that woman was there… I saw her leave the apartment.” Erik jerked his head back to Hank, “And how could I have fallen asleep… how could I have not felt her strip me or do whatever it was…”

“I don’t know Erik… but it all seems a little too far gone to mend it in any way.” Hank patted Erik’s shoulder.

“How is Charles?”

“They pumped his stomach and he’s asleep now… he looks like hell, Erik… and I have no idea what to do, since Raven is even more hectic than usual.”

“Are there flowers in Charles’ room?”

“Yeah?” Erik smiled slightly.

“When he wakes up be sure that’s the first thing he sees… and next to it, have his sketch book and a pencil ready… when he sleeps for long, he usually gets an idea or two.” Erik suggested and stood up from the bench, “Don’t tell Charles I was here, and tell him, that he doesn’t have to see me again.”

 

 

 

Erik pulled out a cigarette from his pocket—ten years of sobriety wasted because of one awful situation. He sat on the curb of some street. He had no idea where he was and he did not really care. All he wanted was for Charles to be happy and forget.

“You look distraught.” A man sat next to him, “You look like you need someone to talk to.”

Erik took a long drag of the cigarette. The sweet taste of nicotine in his mouth sent a rush through his body—it made his muscles unwind and his mind ease slightly. He turned to the man after he blew out the smoke. He looked familiar, a face he had seen a while ago.

“I just want everyone to forget everything…” Erik mumbled. Charles once confided in a stranger, maybe Erik could do the same.

“Forget? It’s not easy to forget once something has happened.” The man responded.

“I wish it did…” Erik sighed and tapped the fag lightly, the embers fell to the ground.

“I know someone you could talk to… her name is Emma, she’s a real great psychologist.” The man handed him a card, “She helped me through my divorce and when I was an alcoholic, maybe she can advise you.”

“Thanks, sir… but I don’t need a psych-…”

“That’s what I said, but I went to her, and it all changed!” The man seemed confident in the woman’s abilities. Erik saw no harm in going. He did need to talk to someone about his situation—perhaps this woman, Emma, could even advise him into talking with Charles.

Erik went to following day to the woman’s consult. He sat patiently waiting the moment he was called into Emma’s office. Finally, she came out, dressed in all white and blonde hair, Erik rose from the chair and followed her into her office. He sat across from her as she took the seat in front of him.

“Hello, my name is Emma Frost, but you may call me Emma.” She adjusted herself, “Now, I know you were recommended by a former patient of mine—he mentioned that you wished for someone to forget something?”

“My boyfriend thinks I was unfaithful…”

“You were not?”

“I wasn’t! I was set up! I don’t recall ever having slept with this woman or having any relations with her!” Erik calmed his tone, “He found me sleeping with her, but I don’t ever remember doing so…”

“Sometimes, an addiction can make us unaware of our actions.” Emma smiled slightly, “Do you want him to forget?”

“Him, his sister… I want everyone to forget me… at least I know that Charles won’t be unhappy, because he would have never met me.” Erik glanced back at the woman and laughed, “I must sound insane…”

“You’d be surprised how many people I get here that are actually insane.” She sighed and stretched her hands, “This is totally unethical, but I do have a way to carry out what you want…” Erik perked up and starred at her, “It’s called hypnosis. I can go to your boyfriend and hypnotize him into forgetting everything, including people that are linked to you and to your boyfriend.”

“How much would that-?”

“Depends on how many people; hypnosis isn’t permanent. There is a way that it will be broken.” Emma glanced to her notepad and back up at Erik, “Here are my conditions. I will do this for you at one thousand dollars, but you cannot go back to your boyfriend. You have to leave the city—far from him.”

That’s when Erik recognized her and the man that he had bumped into the street. Emma was the partner of a company Erik had bought out. The company was owned by Sebastian Shaw—a business man who had invested everything he had into the company. It became this large cooperation; however Erik’s career involved buying out companies like these to merge them with others. Unfortunately, Sebastian Shaw lost everything and was left with not a single penny. Erik did not know until after the merge.

“You… did you plan this?!” Erik stood up and Emma laughed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You planned it! The woman, the lies… Charles in the hospital!” Erik took a step towards Emma, but she quickly stood up.

“Look, you can’t say no to this offer, Erik. Charles will try it again, and what if he succeeds? Will you be able to live with yourself? Knowing that it was possible to stop it all?” Erik bit his tongue, “I’ll do it for you, all you have to do is unmerge the two companies and I’ll stop everything from happening. Charles will forget you and so will everyone else. Charles will be happy, is that not what you want?”

“Why can’t you just tell him it’s a lie?”

“Please,” Emma laughed, “Do you honestly think that it will work? The hypnosis is painless, and no one will remember me or you, nothing. Unless, you break it, but even if you did, don’t you think the moment Charles remembers everything, he’ll hate you?”

Erik was left standing between the wall and sword—no matter where he looked the only option was Emma’s. That’s when Erik remembered that Emma had gone to his apartment as a “saleswoman” he was hypnotized into falling asleep with the other woman. Memories of him “late in the office” turned out to be dates with this woman that he planned and did not remember. How he hated himself at that moment—for being too weak to protect himself and now Charles, from his career.

“What’ll be the trigger?” Erik asked.

“Sex. After you and Charles have their relief, he’ll fall asleep; when he wakes he’ll remember everything you have done.” Emma took her seat once more as Erik did as well, “Easy. No magic

word or anything, it gives you enough time to think about stopping or continuing and think if the orgasm is really worth it.” Erik nodded.

“He’ll be fine, right?”

“I hypnotized you, and you’re okay.” Emma rolled her eyes, “Look, I’ll do it today. I know where he is, I’ve been keeping tabs on him and everyone you two know. But I need Sebastian’s company, up and running in the next week.”

“Alright.” Erik felt like throwing up. He needed some air or something, because it was all too much. He got up and rubbed his eyes, “You can tell Shaw that I won’t be working in the sector after this… I hope you two are happy.”

“We are.” Emma smiled and Erik left.

 

 

 

Erik watched Charles blush during one of his interview about his novel. Erik Lensherr—or sex with legs as most women referred to him as from the novel—was entirely based upon things Charles thinks Erik actually did. Erik chuckled slightly when the interviewer asked him about his love life and how he got his inspiration. He turned it off right after they started talking about the new guy Charles was dating.

He laid in bed and embraced his pillow. How he missed Charles and his warmth—Erik had not dated anyone ever since he left Charles. He couldn’t sleep without a smoke. Something to stop him from thinking—however, he had an idea. Perhaps he could convince Emma to let him see Charles even as strangers it would do. He pulled out a notepad and began devising something Emma could not say no to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, this is the story of what happened between Charles and Erik before Charles forgot everything. So it was not actually magic, but hypnosis.
> 
> Hope it wasn't too confusing. I was trying to be clever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated.


End file.
